


only us

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, but they love each other - Freeform, these boys are so awkward help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael and jeremy are horny.





	only us

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make another first time fic because they're cute and i didn't like my old one!!

**michael:** come over   
**michael:** now please

jeremy startled at his phone dinging, dropping his video game console.

**michael:** i know you're not doing anything

jeremy stared at the messages from his boyfriend, a smile creeping up his cheeks. _michael was right, dammit._

**jeremy:** i'm coming!!

he shut his phone off and slipped it into his sweater pocket as he ran up the stairs. "dad, i'm going out," he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys.

"alright, have fun," he called back as he flipped through tv channels.

as he buckled himself into his old subaru, he got another text.

**michael:** hey can you also stop by 7/11 i need a slushie

**jeremy** : red?

**michael:** you know me so well  <3

after a quick slushie and potato chip run, he pulled into michael's driveway. he wasn't expecting much, probably just another night of video games and getting stoned. maybe- okay, definitely making out.

"honey, i'm home," jeremy called out to the house, bags of snacks hanging from his arms.

"i'm down here, asshole," a familiar voice called from the basement. jeremy trotted down the stairs to see his boyfriend curled up on the couch, a controller in his hands.

"hiya, michael," he grinned and dropped all the snacks he was holding, running over to his love and kissing him softly.

"hi, jeremy," michael replied and pulled jeremy on top of him, cupping his face in his hands.

"you ready to get your ass kicked at mario kart?" the paler boy asked, pushing a stray hair out of michael's face.

"always have been, loser. get off," michael smirked and pushed him off. he landed with a slightly painful sounding thump, followed by the tan boy picking him up again. "oh my god, are you okay? fuck, did i hurt you-"

"i'm fine, sunflower. and, because you dropped me on the floor and almost broke my back-"

"you liar."

"whatever. i call player one."   
_____

two hours later, the two were still at it. however, michael had gotten slower and kept losing. and boy, did it worry jeremy. "hey, are you okay babe? you've lost three times in a row. that's pretty low, even for you."

"i have not!"

"yes, you have. is everything alright?" jeremy looked concerned for the other boy, who had a steady blush creeping across his cheeks.

"not much. just thinking about something."

"what are you thinking about?"

"n-nothing, jeremy. it's fine."

"well, you said it was something."

michael sighed in defeat. "you are a beautiful human," he muttered before pulling him in for a kiss across the bean bags.

the two were soon quickly entangled in each other, hands roaming anywhere they could reach. soft sighs of happiness would come from one of them occasionally, making the other's heart swell uncontrollably.

"i love you so much, sweets," jeremy giggled onto his mouth.

"i love you too, egg roll," michael said as he snuggled into jeremy's neck, his heart racing with love.

the pair lay in a comfortable silence on the floor, which was not necessarily the most comfortable place, but they didn't mind. all they cared about was that they were there, then.

"so, uh, wanna tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" jeremy broke the silence with quite possibly one of the worst conversation starters he could have picked.

"you'd think it's weird, jere," michael mumbled.

"i'm a weird person, sunflower. i don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me," jeremy sighed as one of his hands tangled into the other boy's thick black hair.

"well, um, i love you a lot," michael began. "and, uh, i was wondering if tonight, maybe, erm, you might wanna, idon'tknowhavesexorsomething?"

"what?" jeremy laughed breathily. "slow down, nugget. what did you say?"

michael took a deep breath. "maybe, tonight you might wanna have sex? i mean i know it's weird, seeing as we've never done it before and it's totally cool if you don't want to because it's weird but-"

"i'd like that." jeremy smiled warmly at his now nervous wreck of a boyfriend, who let out a sigh of relief.

"um, okay, do you wanna go upstairs?"

jeremy nodded before scooping michael up in his arms without warning. "hey! what are you doing, baby? you're gonna hurt yourself!" michael protested as jeremy struggled to carry him up the stairs.

"no, i'm not," jeremy grunted through clenched teeth. michael laughed and hopped off his arms before sweeping jeremy up effortlessly, bridal-style.

"i didn't go through boy scouts for this," jeremy grumbled as he was carried up the staircase.

"you were there for two weeks before you quit."

"shut up, michael."

soon, the two were settled on michael's bed. "so, uh..." michael trailed off before kissing him softly, cupping his cheeks in his hands. jeremy actually forgot to kiss back for a few seconds, before melting into the kiss and pushing michael over gently onto the bed.

michael's hand ran through the other boy's thick brown hair as his tongue poked at jeremy's lips, asking for permission. jeremy complied, letting out a soft moan as he did so.

"i didn't even touch you," michael smirked.

"you're touching me right now," jeremy replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"fair enough," michael shrugged before kissing him again, this time slightly rougher. he felt a hand slip up his shirt, tugging at it gently.

"off?" jeremy asked him quietly. michael slid it off in response, throwing it behind him with a thump. "well, that's why your room is so messy," jeremy commented snarkily. "instead of putting your clothes away like a normal person, you just, throw them?? jesus, michael."

"quiet, you," michael laughed as his hands slid up jeremy's back. "do you wanna take this off, or..." jeremy pulled it off with some difficulty, turning to face his boyfriend.

"oh my god," he laughed quietly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "michael, do you have any i-"

"my idea is as good as yours, jere bear," the taller boy laughed and stood up, straddling his hips as he pushed his back against the headboard of his bed.

"you're so beautiful," jeremy breathed, tracing his fingers down his sides, rubbing his thumbs across the stretch marks shooting across his stomach. "i'm so in love with you, michael."

"you sap," michael giggled and kissed his nose happily.

"um, can you maybe get off?"

"excuse me?"

"j-just do it, please. i'm not chickening out, i swear," jeremy rambled as a blush spread across his cheeks. michael hopped off the bed, staring at his boyfriend expectantly.

"uh, um, can you sit here?" jeremy motioned to right next to the headboard as he stood. michael obliged. "and, uh, take your pants off? like, if you're okay with that?"

michael laughed as it dawned on him what jeremy was trying to do. "jeremy heere, are you going to suck my dick?"

"o-only i-i-if you want me to!" jeremy cried, his entire face beet red.

"yeah, i want you to. don't worry," he smiled and slid his pants off, sitting on the bed.

"uh, could you spread your legs for me? i mean, i kind of have to be down there-" michael spread his legs generously in reaction, sending a flirty wink his boyfriend's way. jeremy almost fainted right there, but climbed onto the bed in front of him instead.

"i, um, don't really know how to do this. you'll tell me if you want to stop, right?" he looked up, now on his knees. he looked so innocent; well, as innocent as you could be with your shirt off and a cock in your hand. his face was severely flushed, and his blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and nervousness. michael loved him.

"yeah, of course. i love you so much, jere bear," michael smiled, cupping his cheek with his hand.

jeremy lowered himself down, eye level with michael's dick. unsure of what to do, he licked an uncertain stripe up the shaft. "that okay?"

michael could only sigh breathily in response. jeremy took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around for experiment. it earned a muffled groan from the boy above him, so he assumed the was doing alright. he sank down a little further, hollowing his cheeks slightly and continuing to swirl his tongue around the shaft.

"fuck, jeremy," michael breathed as he kept going. he wasn't going to last long, he could already tell. he had closed his eyes, but they snapped back open when he realized jeremy had taken his entire dick into his mouth.

"holy fuck, baby," he cooed, gripping the sheets as jeremy's head bobbed up and down. "you're doing so well, i love you so much." jeremy popped off his dick in response, his mouth moving to his balls. his hand wandered up to his cock, stroking it fast as he sucked hard on his testicles.

"i'm so close, jere," michael whimpered weakly as jeremy came off, opening his mouth as he stroked him even faster.

"go ahead mikey, it's okay," he grinned before going back to jerking him. soon after, he felt cum splatter all over his chest and face. "ick."

michael laughed and pulled him up with him. "did i do alright?" jeremy asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"you did amazing, sweets. i love you so, so much," michael nuzzled into his neck. "now, i have some lube and some condoms in my drawer. if you want to do that, of course. are you okay with that?"

"y-yeah. uh, who's topping?" jeremy cringed at his voice breaking.

"i think you should, baby. do you want to?" michael asked sweetly, smiling his smile that no one could say no to.

"yeah, thanks," jeremy grinned as he leaned over to grab the essentials from the drawer.

"um, okay so," jeremy started as he rolled the condom on. "i, uh, don't really know how to do this either."

"for the amount of porn you watch, you are sadly inexperienced. wow," michael commented as jeremy applied the lube.

"shut up, mell," he mock pouted, wiping some of the extra liquid on the tanner boy's face.

"hey, stop!" michael giggled and kissed jeremy again, hands tangling into his hair. he pulled away, a big fat blushing mess.

"so i think you sit there," michael lifted jeremy up and placed him so his back was against the headboard, the same position michael was in earlier. "and i..." he rose, standing over jeremy before lowering himself down onto his dick. "ahh, fuck. sit here."

"is this okay, mikey?" jeremy asked, concerned for the boy in front of him.

"yeah, it just hurts a little. i'll be alright," michael reassured him.

"do you want me to move?"

"yeah, go ahead," michael smiled, looping his arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. jeremy thrust his hips softly, gauging a reaction from the boy on top of him. he gasped softly in response, biting his lip to keep the noise down.

"it's okay, you can make noise. can i move again?" michael nodded, looking at the boy he was so hopelessly in love with care about him so much. a stray tear slipped down his cheek, catching jeremy's eye.

"babe, you're crying. do we need to stop?"

"what? no, no. it's just, i love you so much, you know? and i don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else," michael laughed, almost forgetting about the 9 inches of dick in his ass.

"i love you so, so much. is it okay for me to move again?" michael nodded and let out a soft cry as jeremy's hips snapped back up. his cries turned into obscene moans as jeremy set a steady pace, thrusting in and out again into him. michael began to bounce up and down, letting out an occasional "jeremy" or an "i love you" every now and then.

"you look so beautiful," jeremy gasped as he pulled michael into a kiss. he really did; his lips swollen, hair sticking up everywhere, sweat slicking his skin, he was a sight to behold. the noise of skin slapping skin filled the room, mixed with gasps and moans from the two boys.

"w-will you touch me?" michael asked, on the verge of tears.

"i already am touching you," jeremy replied, confused.

"no, asshole. jerk me off," michael groaned, bouncing harder on his cock as if to prove a point.

"ah, fuck- okay," jeremy smiled warmly and brought his hand up, jerking his dick fast. michael's moans got louder, as tears began to spill out of his eyes.

"mmh, you feel so good, jeremy, i'm gonna-"

before he could finish his sentence, he came into his lover's hand, sobbing and falling onto his chest. jeremy came soon after, a scream tearing from his throats and into the new silence.

"that was fucking amazing," michael groaned as he rolled over, dislodging jeremy's dick from him.

"no kidding," jeremy laughed and rolled up to michael, slinging his arms around him. "you were amazing. i know i've said this a lot, but i love you so much, nugget."

"i love you too, sweets. thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> yo, my tumblr is @treebrosofficial so hmu!! also there'll probably be another chapter for this


End file.
